Marluxia
|-|KH3 Marluxia= |-|KHCoM Marluxia= |-|Second Form= |-|Third Form= Summary Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin (優雅なる凶刃 Yūga-naru Kyōjin, lit.Graceful Assassin's Blade), is Rank XI within Organization XIII, the lord of Castle Oblivion and the main antagonist of Sora's story in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. He controls flowers, and uses his control to command beams of destructive energy from flower-themed minions, bombard the opponent with flurries of petals, and to attack opponents with his massive scythe. Originally discovered by senior Organization members Xigbar and Xaldin, Marluxia is the mastermind of an internal rebellion in the Organization against Xemnas. Marluxia makes an appearance in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, and is a playable character in Mission Mode. Power and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C | Possibly 3-A Name: Marluxia, "Number XI: The Graceful Assassin" Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Nobody, Member of Organization XIII, Number Xl, One of the Thirteen Seekers of Darkness Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers and Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nobody Physiology, Summoning (Can summon his main weapon. Can summon hordes Nobodies of and Heartless. His Nobodies hold standard Nobody Physiology. His Heartless hold standard Heartless Physiology), Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe in space), Magic, Flight, Weapon Mastery, Fusionism, Statistics Amplification, and Transformation (Marluxia does all of this his final fight with Sora), Power Nullification (Can break cards with the card break system, which includes attacks and resistances. Made Sora drop all his card), Plant Manipulation (Can use this to create a complete replica of himself, shoot a flurry of blossoms at the target that can damage them, surround his foes with an aura of thorns that can explode shortly after, summon dark pools of energy that covers a certain amount of area, etc.), Duplication (Can create a complete replica of himself), Immortality Negation (Types 5, Can destroy the skeletal forms of the piratesdespite being neither alive nor dead), Explosion Manipulation (Creates thorns which surround the enemy and then explode), Nigh-Invulnerability (Can become invulnerable for short periods of time), Teleportation, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Energy Blasts, Darkness Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Curse Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Can cast Doom on the opponent, which instantly kills them once it reaches zero), Sleep Manipulation |-|Resistances=Ice Manipulation, Cosmic Radiations, Darkness Manipulation, Corruption (His Black Coat protects him from the corrupting influence of the darkness of the lanes between and the Realm of Darkness), Time Stop (Can move inside of the Realm of Darkness), Information Manipulation (Should scale to his fellow Nobodies who were unaffected by Namine's powers), Existence Erasure (Can take hits from Heartless, which can do this with any attack), Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Willpower Manipulation (The Realm of Darkness has been stated to eradicate existence itself within it, and anyone who's traveled there have never returned, Ansem the Wise by being in the Realm of Darkness was losing his sense of self and memories, having to give into his hatred to survive, Aqua not long after being in the Realm of Darkness lost the will to continue, and needed to stay true to her friends to fight it), Curse Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Unaffected by his own power), Possible Resistances to Magic, Gravity Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Attack Nullification, Power Nullification, Life Absorption, Perception Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Transmutation, Mind Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Time Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Life Manipulation, BFR, Sealing, Power Mimicry, Pocket Reality Manipulation, and Paralysis Inducement via Master's Circle Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Fought against Sora and is able to fight toe to toe with him, was capable of somewhat pushing back Axel with his attacks) | Possibly Universe level (Comparable to the rest of the Seekers of Darkness, fought Sora and King Mickey) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Capable of keeping pace with Sora who had fought against Larxene, one of the fastest characters in the series, beforehand) Lifting Strength: At least Class M Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class (A weaker replica of himself traded blows with Axel, traded blows with Sora himself) | Possibly Universal Durability: At least Large Star level (Capable of surviving three battles with Sora before finally being defeated) | Possibly Universe level Stamina: Very high (Able to take a long beating from Sora and still use his other forms) Range: Extended melee range with Graceful Dahlia. Hundreds of meters with energy blasts. Low Multiveral with the Corridors of Darkness Standard Equipment: Graceful Dahlia (His scythe) Intelligence: Gifted. Marluxia was able to launch a nearly successful attempt at overthrowing the Organization using the manipulation of Namine's powers over memories and nearly had Sora become by his and Larxene's side, by which then would have allowed them to overthrow the other members of the Organization and destroy even Xemnas himself. Marluxia has also been shown to be very manipulative and controllable when he was in charge of Castle Oblivion, an example being that he was able to get Vexen to fight Sora by using his fear of Xemnas against him; he can also be very cunning as he was able to trick Sora into thinking that Axel was going to cut down Namine, who he summoned to use as a shield beforehand, to get to him; In addition he is also a skilled combatant, as he is able to fight Sora and Axel on equal ground (though while it was his duplicate that fought them, it did show that Marluxia can be, again, a powerful combatant in battle should the need to fight arises). Weaknesses: Can be very overconfident. Must be hard pressed to use his limit break. It takes a while for him to bring down his opponents "doom counter". Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Cresent Shockwave:' Marluxia attacks the target with multiple strikes from his scythe. In Chain of Memories, Marluxia sends a single shockwave towards them. In Kingdom Hearts 2: Final Mix, Marluxia does the exact same thing as he did in the Final Mix version of Chain of Memories, except now he also does this with more hits should he be hard-pressed enough in battle. *'Phantom Saber:' Attacks from far away by creating shockwaves from his scythe. In Chain of Memories, Marluxia lunges at the target with a powerful slash from his scythe. In Kingdom Hearts ll: Final Mix, this move was likely redone to where Marluxia warps around the target and ferociously attacks them with his scythe, dealing over a dozen hits to them as a result. *'Circle Reject:' Marluxia creates three petal whirlwinds that spread out around the area in a circular motion. If the target is caught in one, he receives extensive damage. Then, while said target is trapped, Marluxia will strike with his scythe. In Chain of Memories, Marluxia taps the ground with his scythe and causes a circular shockwave behind him. The move later comes back and is redone in Kingdom Hearts ll: Final Mix, where Marluxia summons three energy pools of darkness that damage the target if they get caught in them. *'Deathscythe:' Marluxia slashes at the enemy three times with his scythe, causing fissures to appear in the ground in the wake of his scythe. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, he simply swings his scythe downward unleashing a large vertical crescent wave on top of Sora. In Kingdom Hearts 2: Final Mix, Marluxia dives into the ground and wheels around the field swinging his scythe around, becoming something akin to a buzzsaw. *'Blossom Shower:' Marluxia warps to his enemies location several times, attacking. He then finishes the attack by creating a massive shockwave, causing several Flower-attributed lasers to rush at the target. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Marluxia merely bombards the target with a petal storm. In Kingdom Hearts ll: Final Mix, this move was likely redone as Marluxia's desperation move. Marluxia rises up in the air and is surrounded by a pink aura, then teleports behind his target as dozens of dark energy pillars risen from the ground that try to barrage the target with. After the energy pillars are done, Marluxia then hurls his scythe at the target which hits several times before warping and dropping from above for one final hit. *'Drop Shot:' Marluxia leaps high into the air and lands, creating a web of fractures. *'Bloom Out:' Marluxia's Limit Break. It allows him to charge attacks that cause him to swing his scythe multiple times across a large area, marked by a black ring. **'Final Bloom:' Marluxia's Final Limit. While doing his Limit Break, Marluxia's swings are faster, cover a larger area, and are followed by the release of a large, crescent-shaped projectile. *'Doom Counter:' An ability used by his Absent Silhouette. Marluxia curse's his target by whispering something in their ear, where a sigil is formed over them and a "counter" appears over their head. During this time, the counter goes down by 1 every time Marluxia attacks the target with his scythe (which works differently from the normal Doom which brings down the counter by itself). Much like the normal Doom curse effect, however, the target is instantly finished should Marluxia succeed in bringing their counter down to 0. *'Whirlwind of the Void:' Marluxia summons a whirlwind around him to drag in his target before leaping at them with surprising speed and dealing several slashes with his scythe. *'Aura of Thorns:' Marluxia summons energy wisps of thorns around the target, where it then proceeds to explode on them after a short while. Key: Up to Chain of Memories | Kingdom Hearts III Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Disney Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Scythe Users Category:Organization XIII Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Summoners Category:Darkness Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Plant Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Air Users Category:Aura Users Category:Portal Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Curse Users Category:Death Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Playable Characters Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Data Users Category:Concept Users Category:Resurrection Users